A vehicle such as a pickup truck includes a stop lamp and cargo lamps mounting on an exterior of a cab, or mounted to spoiler attached to rear of the cab, or mounted to sports hoop attached to a load box. The lights from the cargo lamps are directed to a cargo bed of the truck to provide illumination in the dark. However, the lights may not be projected to the desired cargo areas due to limited options for the layout of the cargo lamp relative to the cargo bed. It is especially challenging for the cargo lamp design in the countries where the homologation requires the light from a cargo lamp to be projected downward so that it does not interfere the line of sight of an approaching vehicle from the rear.